


Night of the Hunter — Bipper/Reader

by miss_doe



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult Dipper Pines, Bipper, Just a little bit of Pacifica/Mabel too lol, Multi, Yandere Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_doe/pseuds/miss_doe
Summary: Your boyfriend, Dipper Pines, surprises you with a vacation to Gravity Falls, Oregon where a Horror Con and Film Festival are being held. Despite the lighthearted exterior motive of the trip, Dipper has other more sinister things he must attend to during your time in this mysterious town...
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines/Reader, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines/You, Bill Cipher/Reader, Bill Cipher/You, Dipper Pines/Reader, Dipper Pines/You
Kudos: 38





	Night of the Hunter — Bipper/Reader

You had to admit, you almost cried from joy when your boyfriend Dipper told you about the surprise summer vacation he had planned for your five year anniversary. He was taking you to Gravity Falls, Oregon where a local Horror Con and Film Festival was being held. Despite Gravity Falls not being a major city where a typical convention of the sort would be held, some of your favorite black and white movies were being shown throughout the course of the con. As another added bonus, some of your favorite actors and directors would be there as well! (Dipper begged you not to leave him for Bill Skarsgård, to which you laughed and jokingly replied "No promises!")

It was a long drive from the Portland Airport to the small town, a drive which you considered scenic and Dipper considered incredibly boring. The path was lined by towering oaks and redwoods, with the sunlight just reaching its fingers through the cracks between the trees. An array of different birds sang— which was the only musical accompaniment to your journey as the radio in Dipper's car had stopped working. It was dusk when you and Dipper eventually pulled into town.

Dipper first stopped at a gas station. You two had made it in just the nick of time. Had it been any longer and you might've had to call a tow truck. While he was pumping the gas, you walked into the store area to buy some of your favorite candy and a slushie. You were filling up your cup with some unhealthy, sugary goodness when you felt a small tap on your shoulder. You turned around to see a tall, red-head in a green, plaid shirt wearing a baseball cap with a blue pine tree on it.

"Excuse me," she said. "You look familiar."

You paused, squinting your eyes a little. "So do you..."

"Hey, honey. I finished filling up the tank so I'm ready to go whenever... you... are..." Came the voice of Dipper that trailed off. "Wendy?"

"Dipper!" Exclaimed the red-head. "Oh my god, it's been ages, man!"

Dipper gave Wendy a big hug before the two turned back to you. "Sophia, this is one of the many old friends of mine that I've wanted you to meet."

"Sup," Wendy smiled cheerfully at you. "I'm Wendy."

"It's nice to meet you!" You smiled back as Wendy pulled you in for a tight bro-hug. She then turned back to Dipper. "Dude, is this your wife?"

"Wife!?" Dipper squeaked, his face turning bright red. "No, no. Sophia's not my wife." You swore you could hear him mutter _yet_ under his breath. "She's my girlfriend."

"Ah, nice. I just realized that I recognized her from some photos on your Instagram." Wendy replied. You pondered and remembered seeing some old photos of her on Dipper's Instagram too. "So where are you two staying?"

"At the Mystery Shack. Soos and Melody let us borrow it while they went off on vacation with their kids. I surprised Sophia with this vacation 'cause Horror Con is coming here."

"Dude, you like horror movies too?" Wendy inquired.

"Yeah! They're showing some of my favorite old-timey ones." You laughed. " _And Bill Skarsgård is coming..._ "

"Sophia!" Dipper exclaimed, turning more red than he was previously.

Wendy laughed. "He's one of my favorite modern actors too. Don't worry, Dipstick. Once I snatch him up, you won't have to worry about him stealing Sophia away from you."

You and Wendy had a laugh at your shared celebrity crush while Dipper sat looking flustered.

"We definitely need to meet up at the con." You said to Wendy.

"Yeah... uh..." Dipper stuttered. "Sophia, can I talk to Wendy alone for a moment?"

"Sure." You said, a little concerned. _Dipper seemed nervous..._

You checked out and headed back to the car. From where Dipper had parked post filling up the gas, you could see him and Wendy conversing from inside the store. They both seemed concerned about whatever the subject matter was. After quite a few minutes of nervous talking, the two hugged and Dipper headed outside to the car.

"Sorry about that." He said as he climbed into the car.

"Is everything okay?" You asked, a little concerned yourself.

"Yeah, yeah," Dipper replied. "We were just catching up about some _personal_ matters. That's all." You could tell Dipper wasn't telling the whole truth, but you didn't want to push into potential sensitive territory.

The drive home was fairly quiet. The low hum of the engine combined with the occasional owl hoot and croaks of the frogs created an atmospheric symphony. It wasn't a long drive to this so-called Mystery Shack. Dipper eventually rounded the corner of the dirt road and there it was. It was an ominous, looming building— much taller than you had initially anticipated. The S on "Shack" had fallen off, revealing a spot in the yellow, wooden sign that was less sun-bleached than the rest.

"I should probably explain this place," Dipper started. "Back in 2012, my sister Mabel and I stayed here with our Great Uncle Stan for a summer. It was one of the most fun yet weirdest times of my life. It's called the Mystery Shack because it's a tourist trap."

Suddenly, Mystery "Hack" made a lot more sense to you. Dipper continued. "It's now owned by Soos and Melody— the couple I mentioned earlier. Like I said, they're off on vacation, so they lent us the place."

"Sweet!" You were pretty excited. "Creepy, old cabin!"

"It's actually pretty nice inside. You'll have to mind the touristy areas, but half of it is residential too."

"What happened to your uncle?"

"He and his twin brother went to travel the world. They come back here occasionally. I think they might even be coming back soon!"

"I'd love to meet them!" You smiled. "Why didn't Mabel come along with us?"

"She'll be joining us in a month or so. Her and Pacifica are on their honeymoon right now."

"Ah, right," You remembered how you caught the bouquet at their wedding a few months prior. "Where are they this weekend?"

"They're in New York. Mabel was all excited 'cause they got tickets to see Hamilton."

"WHAT!?" You exclaimed. "How the heck did they do that?"

"Pacifica's mad rich, remember? Her parents probably know Lin-Manuel Miranda personally."

"Yeah, I guess so. Then again, why would Lin-Manuel Miranda be friends with such ignorant jerks?"

Dipper shrugged. "You're right. It's probably just the rich part then."

Dipper parked the car and you both grabbed your suitcases out of the trunk. Dipper locked up the car before the two of you headed for the side door. Dipper unlocked it and the two of you headed in. It was pitch black inside before Dipper flipped on the lights and the place sprang to life. Dipper closed the door behind you, re-locking it.

"Wow." He mused. "It's been waaaaay too long."

Dipper was quite tired from the journey, so the two of you agreed that you'd unpack in the morning before Dipper took the car to get the radio fixed. You both headed upstairs with your suitcases in tow and got changed into some pajamas. You cleaned up for bed, got under the covers, and Dipper switched off the lamp before wrapping you in his arms. You had to admit, this Mystery Shack place was really nice and all, but as you dozed off, you couldn't help but feel like you were being watched...


End file.
